Weaving the Universe
by dreamweaver64
Summary: Tangy and her friends struggle to save the shattered Universe and piece it back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is Dreamweaver64, and this is my first fanfic, Weaving the Universe. **

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

"Can't you tell?! We're dying." Bree sobbed.

"Every single stepped we take closer to the center of the universe, draws us closer to death." She buried her head in her arms.

"We have no choice." Said Wolfgang, his expression grim.

"Is this really the end?" Tangy thought, a tiny voice in her mind told her not to give up, to keep going, but the odds weren't pretty.

She felt like been thrown in an endless pit, never to come out, just keep failing.

"Is this really the end?"

**Chapter 1**

CRASH! "Not again!" yelled Tangy, it was the 7th earthquake that happened in Skylark today.

Although the quakes were minor and pretty much harmless, there always seem to be something shattered in her glass shop "The Goblet".

Finally the trembling stopped, she seized a broom and sprinted to the broken vase.

"That was the 2nd vase today" she thought. "Soon I'll have to glue everything down."

Sally, Tangy part time assistant, stood gawking down at the shattered glass, uncertain what to do.

"Stop staring at the glass, Sally! Its not gonna sweep itself!" Sally snapped back into the real world and snatched the dustbin just as Tangy swept the glass in.

After the commotion was taken care of, Tangy sighed and fell into a chair.

"We're losing to many items, Sally." Sally nodded vigorously.

She was milk-tea color squirrel with heavy eyelids and a dazed look.

Tangy sighed again and jumped out of her chair. " What's with these earthquakes?" She thought.

Little did she know, but after tonight, her life will change forever.

Dong… The clock struck midnight.

The town was dead silent.

Suddenly, molecules in the air started to buzz softy, as a space in the sky began to gradually rip apart.

The molecules in the air moved faster, heating up matter.

The sudden warmth on her paw awakened Tangy; the warmth, bit by

bit began to creep down her body.

It was lukewarm at first, but then, the temperature rose.

It went beyond Tangy's body heat, accelerating at lightening speed, her fur singed.

Tangy screamed.

She watched in horror as matter began to liquefy, then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter……2!!!!!! **

**I know my chapters are short compared to others, but some are just to add some suspense.**

**And like I always say, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

Dong… The clock struck midnight.

The town was dead silent.

Suddenly, molecules in the air started to buzz softy, as a space in the sky began to gradually rip apart.

The molecules in the air moved faster, heating up matter.

The sudden warmth on her paw awakened Tangy; the warmth, bit by

bit began to creep down her body.

It was lukewarm at first, but then, the temperature rose.

It went beyond Tangy's body heat, accelerating at lightening speed, her fur singed.

Tangy screamed.

She watched in horror as matter began to liquefy, then, everything went black.

Tangy bolted upright in bed, clawing the sheets.

Slowly she glanced around her, everything was back to normal.

But yet it was different some how, " Perhaps it was all a dream… Yes, a dream."

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

Before she even got out of bed, another earthquake hit.

" Ugh… today isn't gonna be my day." She groaned.

Finally, the quake ended will a moan, Tangy shot out of bed, got dressed, snatched a bagel and loped out the door.

* * *

**Oh, and last time I forgot to add something… hmmm… what was it**

**Oh! I remember! It was P L E A S E R E V I E W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! Here the next Chapter!

Enjoooooy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"SorryI'mlate." Sally mumbled.

She was late so frequently, that her apologies were like waterfalls cascading out her mouth.

"You don't need to apologize if you're going be late every single day, Sally." Tangy grumbled in irritation.

"Sorry."

"Never mind that, lets get to work."

Before the shop opened, Tangy and Sally spent their time dusting and cleaning the vases, flowerpots, cups, and glasses.

Finally, the shop opened, 8 O'clock straight.

It was a Wednesday, so there weren't a lot of customers.

The peaceful, but dull day went by slowly, second by second.

Gradually, the sun sank beneath the green hills, dragging her rays of light behind her. The night covered the town in a dark blanket; only the moon and stars peeked out.

It was near closing time.

Ding-ling! The shop door opened with a creek, and out strolled a dark clothed figure.

"Umm… May I help you?" Tangy said nervously, she looked around; Sally was nowhere to be seen.

"Child, the time has come." The figure rasped. "I-I'm not sure what you are t-talking about." Tangy spluttered.

" You must come with me child, you are the chosen one."

Tangy almost laughed out loud, it would have been funny if it weren't been so terrifying.

Suddenly, a golden glow materialized around Tangy and the dark figure.

Tangy screamed, only to find that her voice did not penetrate the golden glow.

Then, in a bat of an eyelid, they vanished.

Tangy opened her eyes.

Her vision was hazy, slowly, her eyes cleared up.

She gasped, what stood in front of her was the most luxurious and ostentatious room she has

ever seen, the dark red wood floor, plastered with a gold threaded carpet. The fire crackled

happily, giving the room an orange glow. The windows were draped with the finest curtain, the stitches too fine to be seen.

Then, there was a cough, Tangy's eyes shot to the dark outline of a person.

Her heart jumped up her throat, choking her.

"It very nice to meet you Miss Tangy." The person said in a grand voice.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh, we've been watching you."

" Stalker." Muttered Tangy.

" What was that?" asked the voice.

" Nothing, who are you?" Tangy asked nervously.

" Oh, where are my manners? My name is, Roscoe." He stepped out of the shadows; he was

a pitch-black horse with wine red eyes.

" So… what is exactly do you want from me?" Tangy said meekly.

"The prophecy is coming true, you are, the ascendant of Katherine. You must prevent the universe from this destroying itself." He concluded.

She shot up straight. "Oh-no, you've mistaken, it can't be me." Tangy said horrified.

"You are Katherine's Ascendant. There is nothing you can do about it." He said.

"Now, let's go meet the others."

A glow started to emerge around Roscoe and Tangy, "Ugh, here we go again." Muttered Tangy.

She was gone in a flash.

"Those glowing elevators are such a pain." Growled Tangy.

Roscoe chuckled. "Hurry up, the others are waiting for you." Roscoe said.

Walking down the golden hallway was breathtaking, but Tangy mind was somewhere else.

"Why me?" thought Tangy, as they paced down the hallways in silence.

"Why me...?"

* * *

And on that happy note, the chappie ends,

Too bad.

And Please, I beg you, please review!!!!!


End file.
